


Розыгрыш

by Alliar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: На его надгробии напишут: «Неудачно пошутил и поплатился», и это будет правдой.





	Розыгрыш

По мнению Стайлза, никто и никогда не смог бы заподозрить, что у Дерека есть чувство юмора. Стоит только взглянуть на это смурное лицо: брови почти сливаются в одну, глаза сияют алым, а вечерняя щетина топорщится столь воинственно, что хочется немедленно сдать назад. Не говоря уж о выпущенных когтях, задумчиво вытягивающих из толстовки ярко-красную нитку. Из его, Стайлза, любимой толстовки.

За спиной холодная стена, путь преграждает злой (и промокший) оборотень, а спасительная дверь заперта теми, кого Стайлз раньше называл друзьями.

Чтобы Стайлз еще раз поддался на провокации Эрики и подготовил для Дерека веселый первоапрельский розыгрыш? Лучше уж сразу пулю в лоб, и никакой предсмертной записки. 

И чувство юмора, которое у Дерека все-таки есть. Мрачное, злое и тяжелое, как чертов асфальтоукладчик. 

— Народ? — хрипит Стайлз, глядя Дереку в глаза. — Меня кто-нибудь собирается спасать? Скотт? Ты мне как брат, ты это знаешь!

Его отлично слышат: в конце концов, они в гребаном логове оборотней, где все обладают феноменальным слухом. И где каждый, абсолютно каждый сейчас чувствует, как заходится его сердце, и наслаждается этим. Похоже, эта операция планировалась не один день. 

Стайлз догадывался, что его все ненавидят, но не предполагал, что настолько.

— Собери яйца в кулак, Стилински! — орет из-за запертой двери Эрика. 

— Ответь за свои преступления, — вторит ей Айзек. 

— Прости, Стайлз, я в меньшинстве! — хохочет Скотт, и Дерек, глядящий на него в упор, медленно расплывается в широкой ухмылке.

— Нельзя просто так взять и вылить на меня ведро ледяной воды, Стайлз, — сообщает он интимным шепотом, и Стайлза протряхивает до костей. 

Как все плохо. Просто ужасно плохо. Стайлз нервно сглатывает, краем глаза наблюдая, как Дерек продолжает вытягивать нитку, словно она бесконечная. 

— Ладно, я понял, никаких больше розыгрышей, — хрипит Стайлз, сильнее вжимаясь спиной в стену. Дерек придвигается ближе, и его несет. — Никаких розыгрышей, никаких ведер с водой, хотя по хитрой роже Айзека ты мог догадаться, что что-то не так, никаких шуток про блох, к ноге и место, ничего такого, что может обидеть твои трепетные оборотничьи чув...

Он осекается, потому что за запертой дверью слышится гогот виновников этой неприятной ситуации, а Дерек недоверчиво приподнимает брови, явно не веря ни единому слову.

Он пугающий, как гора несделанной домашки, как контрольный тест у Харриса, как отец, отыскавший под его матрасом захватанный журнал с красивыми полуголыми парнями. Стайлз лихорадочно смотрит по сторонам, ищет пути к отступлению, отбрасывает идею сползти вниз и выпутаться из толстовки, оставив ее в руках Дерека, и смиренно вздыхает: так он и погибнет. Не доучившийся в школе всего неделю, целовавшийся стыдно сказать сколько раз старый добрый девственник Стайлз, переживший массовые жертвоприношения, стаю альф, попользовавшегося его телом злобного духа, но сломавшийся первого, мать его, апреля из-за дурацкой шутки над Дереком.

На его надгробии напишут: «Неудачно пошутил и поплатился», и это будет правдой.

Должно быть, от него за милю несет страхом, нервным возбуждением и любопытством, конечно же, любопытством, потому что Дерек хоть и стремный, но все равно жутко привлекательный, особенно в облепившей его мокрой футболке и таких же штанах. Его волосы все еще влажные, по шее скатываются редкие капли воды, и Стайлзу ужасно хочется слизнуть хотя бы одну.

Ох, как же он влип.

И на что Дерек так уставился, господи.

И нитка. И теплое дыхание, касающееся лица, и внимательный взгляд, и недобрая улыбка, и... и тесное замкнутое пространство, это просто ужасно.

— Ушли за мороженым! — провозглашает вдруг Эрика громко. — Какое вам брать?

— Фисташковое! — кричит Стайлз, слабо надеясь, что когда они вернутся, ему удастся спастись.

— Я обойдусь, — негромко отзывается Дерек, глядя ему в глаза.

Стайлза бросает в пот, потом слышится возня — и за дверью разливается тишина.

— Все ушли, — подтверждает его опасения Дерек.

Смотрит на его губы, потом в глаза, и улыбается:

— Как распорядимся временем, Стайлз?

Стайлз зажмуривается и решает — за двоих.


End file.
